Malefoy un jour, Malefoy pour toujours
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Comme nous le pensions,'Choix'   n'a jamais rimé avec 'Malefoy' et là, debout, au beau milieu de cet enchevêtrement de devoirs et d'obligations, garder son sang froid devient absolument vital
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter, incluant personnages et créatures, est à JKR. La fainéante que je suis n'a fait que les emprunter. ^^_

_Titre : Malefoy un jour, Malefoy pour toujours_

_Rating: T mais il se peut que cela tourne en M pour violence ou autre… OOC (enfin, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais vous verrez plus tard ce que je qualifie d'OOC dans cette fic), OC, HG&DM, Drama/Friendship/Romance._

_Résumé : Comme nous le pensions, « Choix » n'a jamais rimé avec « Malefoy » et là, debout, au beau milieu de cet enchevêtrement de devoirs et d'obligations, garder son sang froid devient absolument vital._

_Note de l'Auteur : Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir, au choix) chères lectrices. Me voici de retour sur cette fiction que j'ai précédemment tenté de zapper. Pas très gentil, je vous l'accorde mais ayant évolué (sans aucune prétention, bien sûr) vers une narration plus détaillée, je me suis rendue compte que cette fanfiction avait été écrite dans la précipitation avec une intrigue mal introduite. Donc voici une réécriture complète du prologue avec les deux premiers chapitres. J'ai absolument tout changé sauf l'intrigue : la précédente version ne m'inspirait plus. Toutefois, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont déjà commenté l'ancienne version, vos précieux avis m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Merci, merci, merci ! :)_

_En espérant que cela ne décourage pas les anciennes lectrices, tout comme les nouvelles, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Ses mains gantées de soie noire se baladaient librement sur l'instrument, frappant presque ces notes stridentes que l'on entendait en écho partout dans le manoir, formant une douce mélodie nostalgique et triste. Son corps frêle, enveloppé avec austérité dans une longue robe noire, parée de dentelles et de satin, se ballotait doucement au rythme de sa composition tandis que ses impeccables anglaises s'écoulaient paisiblement derrière son dos et sur ses épaules nues. Un bibi à plume assorti à sa robe ornait un côté de sa tête, venant ajouter une touche de deuil à sa beauté superficielle.

C'était une douce soirée d'automne. Les résultats de ses examens venaient tout juste d'arriver, les parchemins voletaient encore sur le bois lisse et noire de son piano. Optimal. Elle était reçue. Et pourtant, Hermione Jean Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout en titre de Poudlard, Reine des Vierges effarouchées, rate de bibliothèque confirmée, n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction. Aucune.

Son regard autrefois pétillant était à présent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide, sa peau anciennement tannée au soleil arborait aujourd'hui une pâleur cadavérique et les nouveaux traits de son visage soigneusement maquillé la rendaient méconnaissable.

Dans cette chambre qui n'en était plus une, elle ne vivait plus… Tout était trop surfait de toute façon, rien n'était taillé pour lui appartenir. Le blanc agressif et aveuglant des murs ne reflétait guère la pureté mais la froideur, l'énorme lit à baldaquin émeraude ne lui inspirait plus un doux sommeil mais bien une angoisse omniprésente et les fauteuils rembourrés et autres meubles confortables n'étaient pas là pour rendre la pièce accueillante… Ce n'était qu'exhibition d'une richesse en voie d'extinction. Tout comme ces tableaux hors de prix qui tapissaient le mur ainsi que ces fenêtres à carreaux démesurées, taillées en arcade, cachées derrières de lourds rideaux de velours verts. Le gigantesque lustre en cristal n'éclairait plus rien. L'aura noire et meurtrière du manoir avait déjà englouti une bonne part de la lumière que la jeune femme possédait encore.

Ses doigts se firent plus agressifs sur les touches lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte en bois massif s'ouvrir dans un fracas infernal. Les cordes durement frappées donnèrent naissance à des sons incohérents, primitifs et désagréables. Bientôt, il ne restera plus que le silence. Elle le savait. Ses chaussures claquaient de plus en plus fort sur le parquet dans un bruit sinistre : il se rapprochait. Et elle continuait de jouer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de se retourner, elle le savait que c'était lui… Et qu'il était furieux. Comme chaque soir.

- Bon sang, Granger, arrête ça !

Et ses mains lui obéirent, en bonnes esclaves qu'elles étaient. Ses mains qui lui étaient dévouées, tout comme le reste de son corps s'il le désirait.

_Vereris. _

_Le sceau maudit des elfes. Obéissance s'ensuivra. Trahison les achèvera._

Ecrit sur sa chair, douloureusement ancré en une inscription qui représentait en elle même sa race et ses origines :

_« Sang de bourbe »_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà. J'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir. Merci de m'avoir lue.<em>

_Yuri._


	2. 1 Eveil

Chapitre Premier:

_Eveil_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et en nage… Ses pupilles dilatées ne distinguaient désormais plus rien. Il faisait noir et froid, elle était sur un lit moelleux, emmitouflée dans d'épais draps en coton. Déglutissant difficilement, elle tenta de calmer peu à peu sa respiration pendant qu'elle cherchait sa baguette d'une main, l'extirpant de sous son oreiller. Le cœur battant, sa main moite enserrant fermement le bâton magique, elle murmura un faible « lumos », diffusant une lueur bleuâtre à travers cette inquiétante obscurité.

Mais elle finit par pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement… Des rideaux de velours rouges bordaient son lit à baldaquin.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle était encore à Poudlard, en sécurité, dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit avant d'essuyer son front d'un geste nerveux. Elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève mais qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle pense à se rendormir. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine et elle ne se souvenait toujours pas du contenu de ce mauvais rêve.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis décida une bonne fois pour toute d'abandonner la stupide idée d'aller chercher une quelconque explication dans un livre de divination. Elle n'a jamais cru à la prémonition, ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aille rendre visite à cette vieille diseuse de bonne aventure pour lui demander de l'aide. Plutôt mourir.

Hermione secoua légèrement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant de revêtir son peignoir en satin qu'elle avait roulé en boule avant de s'endormir. Baguette en main, elle sortit de son lit, enfila ses chaussons, se leva puis se servit un verre d'eau, le froid métallique de la cruche lui mordant légèrement les doigts. Elle avisa les carreaux de leur fenêtre totalement obstrués par la neige. Et dire que Décembre n'était pas encore arrivé.

A côté, Lavande et Ginny dormaient encore à poing fermé de part et d'autre de Parvati, sur le lit en désordre de cette dernière. Toutes trois étaient habillées de nuisettes coquines qu'elles avaient du essayer la veille. Leur tapis était jonché de vernis à ongle, de boites à maquillages, de paillettes, de coton hydrophile et autres tubes cosmétiques qu'Hermione ne saurait nommer. Les résultats classique d'une soirée pyjama mémorable qu'Hermione s'abstiendra de raconter à tout le monde.

Elle reposa silencieusement la cruche en argent sur la table de nuit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Quatre heures. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça, après tout. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle attrapa son livre de Métamorphose qui ornait toujours son chevet, un rouleau de parchemin, sa plume ainsi que sa petite couverture en patchwork offerte par sa mère puis, elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Les ASPIC étaient encore dans sept mois mais pour Hermione Jean Granger, major de promotion, il n'était jamais trop tôt pour réviser. En plus, elle envisageait ultérieurement d'entrer au Ministère, visant un poste plutôt haut rien ne devait donc être laissé au hasard et elle devait se pourvoir d'un maximum d'Optimal.

La salle commune était encore déserte, au plus grand bonheur de la Gryffondor, mais le feu de la grande cheminée continuait à ronfler, réchauffant continuellement la grande pièce, comme si une personne invisible l'entretenait. Elle s'installa silencieusement à une table, près d'une fenêtre où elle pouvait apercevoir le parc dans son manteau blanc puis, elle ouvrit son livre sur une page spécifique et commença une lecture passionnante sur l'origine de la métamorphose. Soixante centimètre à rédiger sur le sujet dont le but était de créer une nouvelle transformation jamais enseignée jusqu'à ce jour. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de la tarte…

Décidée, elle étala son parchemin sur la table, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire.

_Origines et évolutions possibles de la Métamorphose._

Très vite gagnée par son propre enthousiasme, Hermione plongea complètement dans sa rédaction, les mots se dessinant touts seuls sous ses doigts fins alors qu'elle formait avec aise des phrases cohérentes, sans que cela ne se termine pour autant… Comme à chaque devoir, elle essaya de réduire un maximum son écriture tout en faisant attention à la lisibilité mais étonnamment, elle avança moins vite que d'habitude. Sa plume grattait frénétiquement son parchemin depuis au moins deux bonnes heures lorsque le premier étudiant fit apparition. Elle releva la tête et vit un grand brun déjà en uniforme qu'elle n'avait remarqué que deux trois fois à la bibliothèque et dans la Salle Commune. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés un peu n'importe comment. Elle ne lui a jamais adressé la parole… Il venait tout juste d'être transféré à Poudlard, après tout. D'après Crivey, il viendrait de Beauxbâtons mais Hermione en doutait. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il était en cinquième année et que, par conséquent, il préparait aussi ses BUSE à grand renfort de révisions matinales.

Il s'arrêta net devant Hermione et balbutia des excuses maladroites, s'apprêtant à retourner dans son dortoir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne me déranges pas… Assieds toi. Lui proposa Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le jeune homme regarda de gauche à droite puis finit par s'asseoir à la même table que son ainée. Il plaça ses livres et parchemins dans des coins précis puis commença à se pencher sur ses propres devoirs. Il était d'ailleurs tellement penché dessus qu'Hermione remarqua son nez pointu touchant presque son parchemin, ses mèches retombant sur ses yeux. Elle était toujours contente de voir un élève aussi studieux qu'elle dans sa maison, ce qui la poussa même à créer la conversation, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reportant ses yeux bleus sur elle, étonné et hésitant.

- Jake Paxton. Finit il par répondre de sa voix lente et grave.

- Enchantée, moi, c'est…

- Hermione Granger… Je sais. Coupa t il avec un léger sourire. Depuis que je suis arrivé, tout le monde ne parle que de toi. Enfin… Par tout le monde, je veux dire, tous les garçons. Ajouta t il.

Si au début, il avait été pris au dépourvu par Hermione, les rôles semblaient s'être joliment s'inversés maintenant.

- Oh… Ah bon? Fit Hermione, flattée. Je n'en savais rien, je… Dois dire que les garçons et moi…

- Je comprends. Mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi surprise que l'on parle de toi. Tu es une héroïne de la guerre, après tout… Et en plus d'être jolie, tu es sans doute la plus brillante sorcière de l'école.

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent d'un rouge bien soutenu. Jake avait beau être plus jeune qu'elle, il ne semblait guère éprouver le moindre scrupule à tenir ces propos trop audacieux pour son âge. Bon sang. Il devait avoir le même âge que Dennis Crivey… Et pourtant. Pourtant, il parlait comme un vrai homme parlerait à une femme. Il avait également cette manière assez particulière d'articuler ses mots, lui rappelant vaguement quelqu'un mais elle n'arriva pas à le replacer.

- Je… Euh… Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Hermione.

Ladite Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, gênée, et ne sachant quoi ajouter, elle baissa finalement les yeux. Elle décida une bonne fois pour toute de reprendre sa rédaction avant que la totalité de sa matière grise ne soit aspirée par les yeux bleus aux hélices entremêlés de ce jeune, trop jeune garçon.

De longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent alors. Aucun bruit ne troublait la salle commune, si ce n'était le crissement feutré de leur plume respective. De temps en temps, elle entendit Jake soupirer avant de prendre sa baguette magique pour corriger quelques phrases ou effacer une rature. Il lui arrivait également de tapoter la table du bout de ses doigts dans un tic plutôt perturbant, cherchant probablement une inspiration mais la jeune fille se rendit très vite compte que ce n'était pas cela. Il touchait régulièrement son poignet droit, se rembrunissait à vu d'œil… On aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait tout pour l'énerver mais elle décida de ne poser aucune question. Ils se connaissaient à peine de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à connaitre les raisons de chacun de ses comportements. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par être agacé au point de cesser toute activité pour se masser les tempes en fermant les yeux.

- Elle va finir par me rendre malade. Grinça t il entre les dents.

Hermione cessa d'écrire et reporta son attention sur lui.

- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ma sœur… Je dois y aller. Dit il, assez embêté, en ramassant ses affaires.

Hermione se retourna, regarda partout, s'attendant à voir apparaitre une tête brune au visage fin et bronzé surgit de nulle part mais elle ne vit personne…

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Crystal, la sœur ainée la plus autoritaire qui puisse exister… C'est une bonne chose que l'on n'ait plus à partager nos espaces vitaux. Elle a été envoyée à Serpentard.

- Euh… Quoi ?

Est-ce qu'elle a… _Bien entendu ?_

- Oui, on dit que ça arrive. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé d'ailleurs, on était censé aller dans la même maison mais depuis, elle m'embête tout le temps et me demande de venir la chercher même si je sais que c'est surtout pour garder un œil sur moi… Fit Jake, un peu las.

Hermione fronça les sourcils…

- Comment elle fait pour te contacter ? Demanda t elle, s'attendant étrangement à ce qu'il lui réponde « Par télépathie » ou autre…

Mais il brandit son poing et retroussa légèrement la manche de sa chemise sur son bras hâlé, laissant apparaitre un vieux bracelet en cuir.

- Sortilège protéiforme. Elle m'a appris ça pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir sur moi. En plus, cette peste a choisi ce maudit bracelet que je peux pas enlever et qui chauffe à mort lorsqu'elle m'appelle. Expliqua t il avec un léger rictus.

- Oh.

Oui, « oh. »… Car elle croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était encore la seule sorcière de son âge à savoir exécuter ce sortilège. Apparemment, Jake n'était pas aussi studieux pour rien… Et sa sœur devait être nettement plus douée que lui, peut être même plus qu'Hermione. Certes, sa fierté gryffondorienne de Miss-je-sais-tout en prit un coup mais au moins, elle aura maintenant une autre raison de travailler encore plus dur. La compétition.

Ceci dit… Elle n'avait remarqué aucune nouvelle étudiante parmi ses camarades de classes, cela voulait donc clairement dire que la sœur Paxton devait être plus jeune qu'elle. Une cadette, Serpentard, plus douée qu'Hermione… Impensable !

Jake tourna les talons sans tarder pour regagner son dortoir et Hermione songea qu'elle devait en faire de même. Les autres élèves allaient bientôt se réveiller de toute façon, elle finirait ce devoir un autre jour. Elle referma son livre, plia soigneusement son parchemin puis récupéra sa plume avant de remonter sa petite couverture sur ses épaules. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir, poussa la porte et se jeta sur son lit après avoir rangé ses fournitures. Il était six heures et demi et Lavande, Ginny et Parvati commençaient à émerger à grand renfort d'étirements.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de tenter une approche stratégique durant les petits déjeuners récupérer son ex, c'était un boulot fastidieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ronald Bilius Weasley, grand maladroit, incapable de lire entre les lignes et vraisemblablement imperméable à toute once de conversation durant le repas. Hermione était dégoutée à un tel point qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Ron portait plus d'attention à ses œufs au bacon qu'aux cheveux miraculeusement bien coiffés de son amie ou encore à ses sourcils impeccablement taillés. Certes, c'était minime, presque invisible mais c'était quand même quelques efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Pour lui plaire. Mais au lieu de tenir le discours élogieux qu'elle méritait, sa bouche dégoulinante de ketchup se contentait d'ingurgiter à une vitesse ahurissante le contenu de son assiette, ne sortant de temps à autre que quelques grognements appréciateurs lorsque les elfes envoient d'autres plats alléchants sur la table. Hermione en eut mal au cœur et dans tous les sens du terme.

Face à la scène, Harry se contenta juste d'éviter soigneusement le regard consterné de cette dernière, ne voulant en aucun cas être mêlé à toute cette histoire… Jouer les arbitres entre deux têtes de mules aussi hypersensibles que ceux là n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Et puis, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, aussi. Il savait de toute façon que cela allait s'arranger tout seul entre eux. Ron et Hermione se disputaient beaucoup, se faisaient beaucoup de mal, en arrivaient même à se séparer pour ensuite se réconcilier et refaire la même chose. Cela durait depuis des mois et leurs bonnes vieilles petites disputes entre amis étaient franchement plus justifiées à côté. Les raisons de leurs pseudos ruptures étaient toujours diverses et variées, la plupart étant bien évidemment infondée et particulièrement… Ridicule. Mais en général, cela tournait autour des cheveux d'Hermione ou du comportement à table de son copain. Avec un peu de chance, cela pouvait aussi passer par les petites crises de jalousie mal placée d'Hermione… Elle n'en avait peut être pas l'air mais la petite Granger pouvait être très possessive lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, allant jusqu'à engueuler Ron juste parce qu'il ne s'assoit pas à côté d'elle en Métamorphose et ce malgré le fait que Ron détestait être assis aux premiers rangs… Harry vivait très mal ces périodes, surtout lorsqu'ils décidaient de le reléguer au rang de messager. Mais cette fois ci, il s'était juré qu'on ne l'y reprendra plus.

Une petite main vint se poser sur son genou et il la prit amoureusement dans la sienne, jetant un regard tendre à Ginny avant de se lancer dans une contemplation mutuelle avec elle.

Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout soutenu… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouder car ses pensées furent happées par l'arrivée d'un groupe plutôt… Etrange.

Harry et Ginny suivirent le regard d'Hermione, intrigués, et en voyant la petite troupe à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry commença à froncer les sourcils, comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle. Même Ron sembla délaisser son assiette pour s'intéresser aux nouveaux venus, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Seule Ginny revint à son occupation comme si de rien n'était, continuant de manger son porridge.

- Qu'est ce que Paxton fout avec la bande de Malefoy ? Interrogea Ron en plissant les yeux.

Tout le monde sembla se poser la même question puisque la bande avait maintenant accaparé toute leur attention… Un silence sourd s'installa dans la Grande Salle avant d'être remplacé par des chuchotements inintelligibles lorsque le groupe se mut vers la table des Verts et Argents. Drago Malefoy, plus blond que jamais, discutait avec Parkinson… Non, rectification : il _se_ _disputait _avec Parkinson. A voix basse. La jeune fille semblait se plaindre et au vu des gestes répétitifs qu'elle exécutait, elle paraissait vraiment désespérée. Devant elle et Malefoy, une autre Serpentard, blonde et pâle, s'accrochait au bras de Nott. Jake et Zabini fermaient la marche et semblaient tout à fait à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, parlant de Merlin ne savait quoi.

- Ils discutent de quoi selon vous… ? Demanda Ron en tendant son cou un maximum comme s'il espérait pouvoir lire sur les lèvres des concernés.

- J'en sais rien mais Malefoy a l'air fâché. Constata Harry en se penchant davantage.

- J'ai parlé avec Jake ce matin… Il a dit que sa sœur était à Serpentard. Dit Hermione en essayant de repérer où était la sœur en question.

- Ouais mais il ne nous l'a jamais présentée… Harry, tu penses que les Paxton sont des Sangs Purs ?

- Je crois que c'est la qualité première pour entrer chez Serpentard, non ? Mais c'est quand même bizarre que Jake ne nous ait jamais dit qu'il fréquentait Malefoy…

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête de concert tout en suivant les Serpentard du regard…

- Harry… Commença Hermione avec inquiétude. Quand les Sangs Purs de réunissent, ce n'est jamais pour faire de la charité, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh non, bien sûr qu'ils préparent toujours quelque chose ! Comme un plan anti moldus par exemple… Suggéra Ginny, sarcastique.

Le trio d'or se tourna en bloc vers elle.

- Surtout, si tu sais quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part… Répondit aussitôt Ron, assez agacé.

Sa sœur roula des yeux…

- Vous ne vous intéressez jamais à ce qu'il se passe chez les sixièmes années ou quoi ?

- Cela semble bien clair que non, demi portion ! S'impatienta son frère, ce qui eut le don d'agacer davantage Ginny. Elle croisa les bras avec une moue sévère rappelant vaguement Mrs Weasley mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter… Tu accouches, petite peste ?

- RON ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps, outrés.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, aujourd'hui ? Fit Harry avec une mine dégoutée alors qu'il enserrait davantage la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Ron baissa les yeux, un peu penaud mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Un silence gêné s'installa sur le groupe jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne décide de l'interrompre.

- Regardez, la fille qui était avec Nott… C'est la sœur de Jake. Indiqua t elle en fixant avec détermination son porridge.

Contrairement à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se retournèrent automatiquement vers la table des Serpentard. Ils virent que la jeune fille était à présent assise entre Malefoy et Zabini, lisant un manuel scolaire avec un air concentré. Tous les trois prirent alors plus de temps à la détailler… Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets mordorés qui formaient des anglaises trop parfaites pour être naturelles mais cela adoucissait son visage rendu sévère à cause de ses traits pointus et de son teint qui, contrairement à son frère, était nettement plus clair. En fait, elle ne ressemblait en aucun point à son frère et dégageait une beauté plus froide.

- C'est ma sœur que vous regardez comme ça ? Lança une voix masculines qui arriva très vite près d'Hermione.

Tous les trois eurent un léger sursaut avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

- Yep. C'est bien ma sœur… Ajouta celui ci en voyant les airs pas complètement innocents du trio. Salut _Gin' _!

- Paxton. Réagit Harry avant même que Ginny n'ouvre la bouche.

Ledit Paxton le toisa légèrement en levant un sourcil avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, rieur.

- J'ignorais que tu étais ami avec Malefoy, Paxton. Attaqua directement Ron sur un ton suspicieux.

Jake fronça les sourcils en se versant du jus de citrouille tandis que Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nos familles se connaissent depuis longtemps. Répondit il tout simplement. Nous avons passé quelques vacances ensemble, avant.

- Avant ? Avant _quoi_ ? Fit Ron en jetant un regard éloquent à Harry.

Hermione aussi était aux aguets. Mais Jake décela assez vite la tournure de la conversation et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ignorer ses camarades il était nouveau après tout et il ne voulait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur lui ou sur sa sœur… Il suffisait juste qu'il leur dise ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et cela irait.

- Avant le retour de Voldemort, sans doute… Et sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, les Paxton est une vieille famille de sorciers… Vous savez ce que cela implique mais mon père n'a jamais vraiment aimé les mangemorts, nous ne nous sommes jamais ralliés à eux… Ce qui fait de nous des traitres à notre sang, n'est ce pas, Weasley ? Dit il en beurrant consciencieusement un toast grillé.

Tout les trois écarquillèrent les yeux sans dire un mot, comme Jake l'avait prévu et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Mais Drago, lui, n'avait pas le choix et vous connaissez la suite… Du jour au lendemain, il a arrêté de nous écrire. Voldemort recrutait pas mal de mangemorts, les jeunes Sang Purs étaient l'idéal, à l'instar de Malefoy, Nott et Zabini… Mais étonnamment, il n'a jamais entendu parler des Paxton et Drago a refusé tout contact avec nous durant la guerre. Cela devient clair à présent que c'était pour nous protéger…

Ron émit une sorte de grognement inintelligible, à mi-chemin entre un ricanement étouffé et un cri d'indignation.

- Un problème, Weasley ? Demanda Jake avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Tu parles de Malefoy comme s'il était un saint. Répondit Harry, comprenant parfaitement la réaction de Ron. Tu ne dois pas bien le connaitre…

Ce fut au tour de Jake d'émettre un petit rire.

- Dit celui qui a témoigné en sa faveur, l'été dernier. Ironisa le cinquième année. Ne me dis pas que tu le soupçonne déjà de quelque chose !

Harry se rembrunit… Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait témoigné au procès de Malefoy étaient tout ce qu'il y avait – tout ce qu'il y a – de plus valables. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire…

- Mais tu as bien fait d'avoir donné une seconde chance à Drago. C'est un mec bien qui a juste eu un mauvais père. Enfin, je dis ça, il n'est pas blanc comme neige non plus… Il t'est reconnaissant, seulement, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il vienne te présenter des excuses pour les atrocités qu'il a commises. Trop de fierté. Ajouta le benjamin du groupe avant de manger vaillamment ses toasts, ajoutant de la confiture de mirabelle à chaque bouchée.

Inconsciemment, Harry savait déjà tout ça –ou croyait le savoir– avant de témoigner pour lui et il espérait de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé.

Par un haussement d'épaules, il fit comprendre à Ron et Hermione qu'il ne se passait rien d'affolant. Ces derniers détournèrent alors leur attention de Jake et essayèrent de ne plus fixer sa sœur.

Harry commença à parler quidditch avec Ginny tandis que Ron continuait de s'empiffrer. Paxton mangeait en silence à côté d'Hermione. Hermione qui n'avait aucune autre alternative que de regarder les autres, se surprenait à jeter quelques regards en biais à la nouvelle élève Serpentard… Elle croisa son regard deux fois et à chaque fois, la jeune femme affichait un ennui profond avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Malefoy.

Malefoy… Hermione remarqua soudainement qu'il n'arborait plus cette expression condescendante qui déformait si souvent son visage blafard ni même ses autres mimiques hautaines. Non, il semblait tout à fait normal avec cette fille… En remontant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, Hermione constata également qu'elle n'avait pas eu à le rappeler à l'ordre pour avoir agressé les premières années, qu'il ne se trimbalait plus des gorilles sans cervelles, qu'il ne s'approchait plus de près ou de loin de Harry… En fait, on aurait dit qu'il avait décidé de se faire oublier.

L'arrivée matinale des courriers interrompit le cours de ses pensées, surtout qu'une pile épaisse d'enveloppes venait d'atterrir délicatement sur ses genoux. Tous les élèves s'empressèrent d'ouvrir leur paquet avant le début des cours, lisant rapidement le contenu de leurs lettres; excepté les septièmes années qui ne commençaient qu'à dix heures. Ron et Hermione mirent alors leurs courriers de côté; Ron parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de manger, Hermione parce qu'elle avait décidé de commencer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de Ron dans ses mastications…

- Tu veux du bacon, Mione ? Demanda celui-ci, la bouche pleine, alors qu'il poussait vers elle sa propre assiette.

Ladite Mione eut une moue écœurée et perdit tout appétit. Merlin, comment pouvait on manquer autant de délicatesse ? D'un pas rageur, la Lionne sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Quoi ? Fit Ron à Harry avec un air profondément stupide.

Paxton le regardait étrangement, ne comprenant certainement rien à ce qu'il se passait alors qu'Harry s'exaspérait de les voir étaler ainsi leur problème de communication.

Hermione se dirigea promptement vers la bibliothèque en attendant le cours de potion pour lire ses courriers et emprunter un nouveau livre. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune fille préférait lire ses lettres dans un endroit calme, bien à l'abri des regards car les murs de Poudlard étaient désormais faits d'oreilles indiscrètes et d'yeux curieux. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait décemment pas les lire devant Ron vu qu'elle recevait encore régulièrement des lettres de Viktor. Ce serait vraiment bête qu'il tombe sur l'une d'elles…

Elle s'assit au fond, derrière plusieurs étagères, pour ne pas se faire déranger et commença à examiner ses enveloppes…

Une lettre de sa mère, prioritaire et à lire dans l'immédiat… Puis une lettre de Viktor, bien sûr… Une demande d'interview de Rita Skeeter… Une demande de couverture pour Sorcière Hebdo… Lettre de fan… Lettre d'Angelina… Lettre de… Euh… Une minute…

Elle revint à deux enveloppes plus tôt et retrouva l'intrus… _Lettre de fan_… Vraiment ?

Elle la retourna dans tout les sens, l'examina sous tous les angles puis la secoua légèrement… Elle sortit sa baguette, tapota la lettre avec le bout mais rien ne se produisit. Une lettre comme tant d'autre avec une épaisse enveloppe qui sentait agréablement bon le parchemin neuf. La Gryffondor analysa de plus près l'écriture délicate tracée à l'encre émeraude au dos de l'enveloppe avant de se décider une fois pour toute à l'ouvrir…

- Qu'…

Un cri de douleur et de surprise, strident, et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle s'effondra, sa tête rencontrant trop vite le sol. Elle vit son sang entacher le parquet et ce fut le trou noir_._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Comme vous pourrez le constater, Jake et sa sœur Crystal sont de pures inventions de ma part, désolée pour celles qui n'accrochent pas trop aux OC.<em>

_J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu vos avis… Mais merci de m'avoir lue._

_Yuri._


	3. 2 Discorde

Chapitre Second :

_Discorde _

Un courant d'air glacial vint la faire frissonner, la réveillant par la même occasion… Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sortant peu à peu de cette douce léthargie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant une éternité…

« Une éternité »… Son emploi du temps ! _Les cours !_

Hermione sursauta, se redressa si vite que la tête lui tournait mais elle persista à rester assise.

- Doucement, Granger… Susurra une voix lente avant qu'une main blanchâtre ne s'empare doucement mais fermement de ses épaules pour l'obliger à se recoucher sur son lit.

Une silhouette aux contours flous obscurcissait son champ de vision sans qu'elle n'arrive à le définir mais elle consentit tout de même à se rallonger. Son souffle se calma peu à peu et elle commença à distinguer le plafond blanc ainsi que les carreaux d'une fenêtre enneigée. Elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Il était temps que tu te réveille! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme celle de Jake Paxton mais ses oreilles étaient un peu assourdies et elle n'en fut pas sûre.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur disparaitre au niveau de son crâne, elle se tourna sur le côté, s'attendant franchement à voir un beau brun, tout souriant… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un blond peroxydé avec une peau aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil à côté du lit d'Hermione. Il tenait un livre épais entre ses longs doigts et semblait plutôt indifférent. Pas froid, juste… Indifférent.

- Malefoy ? Souffla t elle avec une voix blanche, son visage figée d'incompréhension.

Ledit Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête en guise de salutation et enchaina avec politesse :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je… Heu… Bien, je crois, enfin, je… Qu'est ce que… Que s'est il passé ?

Malefoy comprit très bien que ce n'était pas la question qu'elle voulait poser mais il consentit quand même à lui répondre d'une voix plutôt lasse qu'il l'avait juste retrouvée évanouie à la bibliothèque alors qu'il recherchait un livre d'Alchimie. La Gryffondor ne semblait cependant pas être satisfaite et fronçait les sourcils tout en le fixant, incrédule. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu connaissance mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle était en train d'examiner ses lettres et après, plus rien.

Voyant qu'elle attendait une suite à son récit, il poursuivit :

- Il s'est passé ensuite (il referma son livre) que je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie, (il monta le sac d'Hermione sur le lit) que je suis arrivé en retard en cours de potion et que, comme tu étais absente et que Slug a brillamment décidé de mélanger les couleurs, (il sortit du sac d'Hermione un manuel de potion, niveau avancé), il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de former des binômes Lion/Serpent… Zabini est avec Weasley et Nott avec Potter. Tu sais faire deux plus deux…

Le Serpentard lui tendit le livre ouvert sur une page spécifique tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, interloquée.

- … Euh quoi?

- J'ai pris des notes importantes durant le cours, je te les donne si tu veux… Quant à notre devoir, c'est un philtre de Confusion… Et c'est à rendre _après demain_. Expliqua le blond en insistant bien sur ses deux derniers mots.

Mais plus aucun de ses mots ne pénétrait l'épaisse brume d'incompréhension qui se construisait si rapidement autour d'Hermione. Il lui parlait, comme si elle était une de ses amies de longue date, il lui demandait comment elle allait avec nonchalance, lui apportait ses devoirs, non, _leurs_ devoirs avec ses prises de notes qu'il lui offrait gentiment… Elle était dans un tel état d'hébétude que même le fait d'avoir raté un cours aussi important que la Potion ne sembla pas la ramener à la réalité pour autant. C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas Harry ou Ron qui avait pris du Polynectar pour lui faire une mauvaise blague.

_Harry. Ron. _

- Mais… Pourquoi c'est toi qui est là ? Où sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda t elle abruptement.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle, assez vexé.

- Je vois que les remerciements vont devoir attendre. Dit il avec sarcasme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte, en effet, qu'elle a manqué de tact. Mais bon sang, c'était Malefoy aussi, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole et la dernière fois, c'était quand il était aussi prévenant que Rogue envers les Gryffondor. Il devrait comprendre sa méfiance.

- Désolée. Articula t elle avec difficulté.

Malefoy soupira et quand il entendit les pas précipités de Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers eux, il rangea ses affaires, peu amène.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, Granger, et laisse moi te dire que tu as tort… Mais ça, tu ne le croiras que lorsque tu en auras la preuve, n'est ce pas ? Lança le Serpentard en se levant, l'air énervé.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'Hermione s'écria :

- Attends ! Je… Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Ecoute, Malefoy, c'est… Je…

- C'est pas grave. Je vais prévenir tes amis que tu es réveillée, ils t'expliqueront tout… On verra ensuite pour nos devoirs demain. Bon rétablissement. Dit il avant de sortir rapidement de la salle, claquant légèrement la porte.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Madame Pomfresh débarqua devant elle, le visage grave.

- Contente de vous revoir parmi nous, Miss Granger. Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda t elle avec un ton énergique.

- Bien, je pense. Répondit automatiquement Hermione.

- Bien ? Par Merlin, ma chère, vous êtes si maigre ! Avez-vous mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

- Heu… N-Non. Bégaya t elle en se remémorant le moment désagréable qu'elle a passé à table.

- M'aurait étonné que vous vous soyez évanouie. Vous n'avez rien mangé, non plus, hier, j'imagine… Gronda l'infirmière.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire « si » et se souvint qu'en effet, elle n'avait rien avalé la veille. Elle hocha alors la tête et se sentit honteuse lorsque Madame Pomfresh marmonna « Les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui et leur régime ! »… Elle ne le faisait pas du tout exprès, et puis, elle ne suivait aucun _régime_. D'un coup de baguette expert, la guérisseuse fit apparaitre une bouteille de potion revigorante et en fit boire à Hermione. Celle ci ressentit tout de suite une douce chaleur l'envelopper et ses oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner.

- Voila, je crois qu'après avoir mangé, cela devrait aller…

Elle fit un autre moulinet avec sa baguette et un bol contenant une épaisse soupe fumante apparut aussitôt sur la desserte qu'elle tira devant Hermione…

- Vous finissez tout ça et vous retournez en cours. Décréta Madame Pomfresh en redressant légèrement le lit.

Hermione obtempéra à la seconde, ressentant soudain une faim de loup, et avala la soupe en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. L'infirmière arrangeait un peu les draps sur les genoux d'Hermione lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit bruyamment, énervant la propriétaire des lieux.

- On ne court pas, jeunes gens ! Vociféra Madame Pomfresh qui avait tendu son long cou pour fusiller au loin Harry, Ron et Ginny du regard.

Mais cela ne les arrêta pas et la cadette Weasley se jeta littéralement sur son amie, sous l'œil indigné de l'infirmière qui déserta les lieux.

- Eh oh, arrêtez un peu, je n'ai été inconsciente que quelques heures. Gronda Hermione avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

- Tu veux rire ? Le cours de Potion était déjà assez bizarre, alors tu imagines quand Slug a commencé à poser des questions sur les potions qu'il a concoctées. Lança Harry avec un sourire ravi.

- Ton absence s'est bien fait ressentir, crois moi. Renchérit Ron.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, étonnée que celui-ci lui adresse la parole, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant. Celui-ci se lança même à cœur joie dans un récit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de l'attitude hautain de Zabini, des remarques désobligeantes de Nott et de la tête de Justin Finch-Fletchey lorsque Pansy Parkinson avait presque découpé ses doigts en prétendant qu'elle les avait pris pour des racines de valérianes.

- … Tu parles, il n'y avait même pas de racines dans les ingrédients ! Finit Ron en se tournant vers Harry, recherchant probablement son approbation.

- Et Malefoy ? Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Malefoy… Fit remarquer Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils, même si elle savait déjà qu'elle l'avait pour binôme.

Ginny releva les yeux vers son frère et son petit ami, suspicieuse mais satisfaite qu'Hermione ait posé la question…

- C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit et que vous refusez de me raconter depuis tout à l'heure ? Renchérit elle.

Ron se dandina sur ses grands pieds, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Harry le fusillait du regard, l'air de dire _« C'est à toi d'expliquer tout ça »_.

Le rouquin roula des yeux.

- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il je l'avais « offensé » comme tu l'as si bien dit, je te signale qu'il a fait pire en première année, en deuxième année et – tiens, comme c'est étonnant – durant toutes les années qui ont suivi, si je me souviens bien !

- C'était pas une raison, défendit Harry. Il s'est quand même donné la peine de venir s'excuser !

- Il a QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix mais Ron semblait n'entendre que Harry et ses propos qui défendaient, selon lui, aveuglement le Serpentard.

- Il est venu s'excuser et alors ? Ce ne sont pas ces petits mots là qui vont effacer six ans d'atrocités ! S'énerva t il, ses oreilles devenues écarlates.

- Non mais il faut un début à tout. Et puis, d'abord, il a eu la gentillesse d'aider Mione et de nous prévenir… S'emporta Harry.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Attaqua Ron, les yeux écarquillés, l'air dément. C'est peut être lui qui a frappé Hermione… Peut être qu'il l'a emmené à l'infirmerie et a fait exprès de revenir en retard pour nous faire croire qu'il s'est occupé d'elle… Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Les deux jeunes filles furent choquées par cette attitude et cet excès de colère qu'elles ne lui connaissaient pas. Ron ne parlait jamais à Harry de cette façon…

- Ça suffit, Ron… Dit calmement Harry en vain.

- D'ailleurs, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il s'est retrouvé à la bibliothèque juste après nous avoir parlé… Poursuivit le rouquin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Malefoy ne vient jamais à la bibliothèque, je parie qu'il ne connait même pas son emplacement.

- A moi de te retourner la question, Ron : _« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »_… Il recherchait peut être Hermione pour lui présenter des excuses. Il essaye de se rattraper et toi, tu l'enfonces ! Tu ne vois pas que depuis la rentrée, il ne se fait plus remarquer?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau puis finit par se taire, à court d'arguments. Hermione les regarda, les yeux ronds, autant déconcertée par l'agressivité de Ron que par la position qu'Harry avait pris. Elle ne savait pas qui avait raison mais chacun exagérait dans leurs propos.

Le rouquin fit soudainement volt face, déçu, après avoir lancé d'un ton lugubre :

- De toute façon, c'est à toi qu'Hermione en voudra lorsqu'elle saura que c'est toi qui lui as recommandé Malefoy.

Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent en bloc vers Harry.

- C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Hermione, sur le point de s'énerver.

- Je t'assure qu'il est moins pire que Nott ou Zabini. Tenta Harry.

- Nott et Zabini ne m'ont jamais appelé « Sang de Bourbe », auparavant…

- Mais il… Tu lui as parlé, tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? Malefoy… Il t'a parlé… Il a été gentil, non ?

- Harry, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Intervint Ginny en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante.

Celle-ci ferma d'ailleurs les yeux, essayant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas faire comme Ron. Hermione était plus mature, plus compréhensive, plus intelligente… De ce fait, elle était _naturellement_ plus apte à voir la situation d'une manière purement objective…

Mais l'oreiller vint heurter le visage d'Harry avec violence sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, faisant valdinguer ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Aucun membre du trio d'or ne s'adressa la parole durant le restant de la journée, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun cours en commun (1) et c'était tant mieux pour Hermione. Elle révisa un peu ses notes en cours d'Histoire de la Magie avant d'aller se coucher, puis vérifia à nouveau les affaires qu'elle avait préparées pour demain. Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini de lire ses courriers et sortit donc le paquet qu'elle retrouva instinctivement dans la poche de son sac.

Les lettres de Rita Skeeter, de Sorcières Hebdo Magazine, d'Hagrid et de Viktor Krum semblaient intacts, bien scellés dans leur enveloppe mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas de celle de sa mère.

Malefoy ! Hé ! Malefoy ! Héla Hermione dans les couloirs alors qu'elle venait de sortir de ses cours de Runes, slalomant maladroitement entre les Pouffsouffle et les Serpentard qui sortaient eux même de leur cours de Métamorphose.

La tête blonde de Drago Malefoy était facilement reconnaissable dans cet océan noir de capes et d'uniformes… Il n'était pas loin devant elle mais le vacarme que faisaient les autres élèves couvrait largement sa voix fluette. Elle continua cependant à l'appeler et finit inévitablement par attirer l'attention de tout le monde. En un instant, ce fut comme si la scène se figeait, les spectateurs s'étaient même arrêtés pour comprendre son petit manège… Ce mouvement de groupe poussa Malefoy à s'arrêter et à se retourner, lui aussi.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, toujours sous le regard éberlué de quelques Pouffsouffle, et se planta devant lui. Malefoy l'observa sans comprendre et elle sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues. Le fait que tout le monde semblait les regarder n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses et elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point elle était petite par rapport à Malefoy et ses copains. Elle en oublia presque le pourquoi du comment de sa présence. Malefoy –comme tout le monde– continua de la fixer avec insistance, attendant certainement qu'elle ouvre la bouche…

- Ahem… Je… Euh… Je pourrais… Hum… Te parler… Deux secondes ? Bafouilla t elle alors que ses joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge.

Malefoy fut légèrement étonné et tous les élèves présents dans le couloir retinrent leur souffle. Après quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Hermione, il se retourna vers ses amis pour leur dire de passer devant. La Gryffondor respira mieux et la foule aussi, circulant comme si de rien n'était tandis que, comme Hermione le devinait, les ragots commençaient déjà à animer leurs conversations.

- Alors ? Fit Malefoy une fois que le couloir fut moins peuplé. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que la petite prude de Gryffondor oublie la marque de politesse la plus élémentaire ? Questionna t il avec une voix moqueuse.

Hermione, prise au dépourvu, ne fut pas sûre de voir quelque chose de drôle ni même de positif dans sa question.

- Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, Granger. Chantonna t il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh… Euh… Bonjour, Malefoy. Répondit elle finalement, penaude.

La honte ! Se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un Serpentard… Et par Malefoy, en plus !

- Alors ? Répéta t il, satisfait de l'avoir gênée. Je t'écoute.

Hermione du marquer une pause pour se rappeler de la raison de cette poursuite ainsi que de la contrariété qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil. Lorsqu'elle finit par se reprendre, son teint commença à retrouver sa couleur normale et son regard devint dur, au grand étonnement du blond.

- Malefoy… C'est toi qui as rapporté mes affaires de la bibliothèque, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t elle avec une soudaine assurance.

- Oui. Affirma t il, méfiant.

- Les courriers aussi ? Ajouta t elle, plus grave.

- Oui, je les ai mis dans une poche de ton sac mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu me…

- La lettre de ma mère était ouverte. Coupa t elle à brule pourpoint.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis, commençant à percuter, ses yeux s'agrandirent en une moue outrée.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai lu ton courrier ? S'indigna t il.

- Tout en sachant que je ne l'ai pas fait, oui.

- T'es complètement paranoïaque, Granger !

- Je ne suis pas. _Paranoïaque._ L'enveloppe a été ouverte et _je sais_ que ce n'était pas moi ! C'est forcément _toi_ ! Accusa t elle.

- Ah ouais ? Alors dis-moi un peu, Miss _Je-Sais-Tout_, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire d'une lettre de ta mère ? Répliqua t il avec éloquence.

- Oh, peut être parce que tu n'en reçois plus du tout.

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de les analyser et lorsqu'elle vit les orbes gris du Serpentard jeter des éclairs, elle sut qu'il était trop tard pour faire des excuses. Les joues creuses de Malefoy palpitaient dangereusement sous la contraction répétée de ses mâchoires.

- Voyez vous ça ? Susurra t il dangereusement en s'approchant d'Hermione qui se recula le plus loin possible.

Malefoy ne lui faisait habituellement pas peur car elle avait, depuis toujours, cette certitude rassurante qu'elle était plus douée que lui en magie. Mais ce Malefoy là, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, lui faisait douter de ses propres capacités et semblait nettement plus dangereux que ce petit farceur qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle était totalement pétrifiée face à ses yeux anthracite coléreux. Elle recula encore d'un pas et comme dans les séries télévisées moldues, Hermione se retrouva bêtement coincée contre le mur, sans la moindre échappatoire…

- Un problème, Hermione ? Intervint une voix salvatrice qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaitre.

Malefoy rompit leur contact visuel pour se tourner vers Ernie qui se tenait debout, pas loin de là, accompagné de Hannah. Le visage du blond sembla se détendre mais il ne put s'empêcher de dédaigner le couple du regard.

- Il n'y a aucun problème par ici, Macmillan. Pas vrai, _Hermione_ ? Dit il d'une voix si froide qu'Hermione en frissonna.

Le regard inquiet d'Ernie dévia sur la silhouette de la Gryffondor, suivi par Malefoy, et elle dut se faire violence pour prononcer les mots : « ça va, merci, Ernie ». Le Serpentard adressa aussitôt un sourire d'au revoir au Pouffsouffle mais celui ci s'attarda un peu, comme pour s'assurer que Drago Malefoy n'allait pas bondir sur son amie et l'étrangler. Après quelques minutes, Hannah et Ernie désertèrent le couloir sans ajouter un mot, au grand dam d'Hermione.

Lorsque Malefoy se retourna à nouveau vers elle, elle crut avoir une hallucination en voyant son sourire moqueur effacer toute trace de colère sur son visage.

- Ces Pouffsouffle, toujours aussi bêtes… Et ces Gryffondor, toujours aussi… _Courageux_. Ironisa t il en s'éloignant définitivement d'elle.

Hermione, bien qu'irritée par ses insultes, se contrôla car c'était elle qui avait mis le paquet en faisant allusion à sa mère elle savait parfaitement que Drago Malefoy tenait à sa mère et que cette dernière, contre toute attente, était prête à tout pour lui.

- E-Ecoute, Malefoy, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je…

- Arrête, Granger… Coupa t il, agacé. Cela fait deux fois en deux jours que tu me sors cette même phrase. Redis le moi lorsque tu seras plus sincère.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Hermione seul au milieu du couloir désert, stupéfaite.

A table, Ron et Harry se faisaient encore la tête et Hermione ne voulut pas s'en mêler. Même si après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était nettement de l'avis de Ron en ce qui concernait Malefoy, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était toujours en froid avec chacun d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aura donc le plaisir d'avoir un de ses sourires de si tôt pas avant d'avoir présenté leurs plates excuses.

Avec un air concentré sur le visage, la Gryffondor s'efforça à avaler une portion respectable de pommes de terre sautées et de côtelettes de porc, se redonnant du courage à chaque bouchée. C'était impératif pour éviter de tomber à nouveau dans les vapes durant les révisions intensives qu'elle avait prévu pour son après midi libre. Retourner à l'infirmerie où elle se ferait traité de maigrichonne superficielle était absolument hors de propos.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait corps et âme dans la mastication de sa viande, Ginny débarqua et, ayant probablement senti la tension entre les membres du trio, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de la plus raisonnable.

- Eh bien ! D'où te vient tout cet appétit, Hermione ? S'étonna Ginny en se servant du poulet tandis qu'Hermione s'attaquait à présent à ses pommes de terre.

- Peut être de ton frère qui n'est plus à côté. Ria t elle méchamment.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, indifférente.

- Ou peut être parce qu'un certain Serpentard est en train de te dévorer des yeux… Avança t elle calmement.

- Quoi ?

Hermione se redressa si vite que sa pomme de terre tomba à mi-chemin entre sa bouche grande ouverte et sa fourchette. Mais Ginny mentait : Malefoy ne la fixait pas. Pas avant la chute _très gracieuse_ de la pomme de terre, en tout cas. Il pouffa de rire, Ginny aussi. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de nettoyer sa jupe d'un coup de baguette…

- Pourquoi t'as tout de suite regardé vers Malefoy ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était lui ! Se défendit Ginny en étouffant comme elle put son fou rire.

Mais Hermione ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tout de suite cherché Malefoy des yeux…

- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Intervint tout de suite une autre voix.

Elle était presque enfantine, surexcitée, complètement hystérique… Avides de potins, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient glissées entre Ginny et Hermione pour avoir libre cours à leur activité favorite –qui est, rappelez-vous, le commérage–, un grand sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

Hermione tenta de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa contrariété et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'_on raconte_ encore, Lavande ?

Celle-ci échangea un autre sourire ravi avec Parvati et se lança :

- Bah, toi et Malefoy, seuls dans les couloirs en train de vous enlacer…

- Bien sûr, j'étais… QUOI ? S'offusqua Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

Les Pouffsouffle vous ont vu en sortant de leur cours en commun avec Serpentard. Il parait que c'est toi qui l'as désespérément appelé au beau milieu de la foule. Ajouta Parvati ce qui, en soi, n'était pas forcément nécessaire.

Désespérément ? _Désespérément ?_

La scène repassa en boucle dans la tête de la Gryffondor et elle ne put que se maudire, elle et sa stupide grande gueule. Quelle idée de l'avoir hélé aussi fort et autant de fois devant des Pouffsouffle ! Plus commères qu'eux, tu meurs… Ce n'est pas étonnant que Ginny elle-même ait voulu vérifier.

Mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair :

- Malefoy est mon binôme en Potions et nous avons des devoirs à rendre pour demain. Il fallait bien que je lui parle à la sortie des cours pour nous mettre d'accord sur l'heure… Répondit elle froidement en réalisant que, après ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'aurait plus droit à son après midi de révisions.

- Ah, donc vous avez un rendez vous. Conclut Lavande en gloussant.

- Non, _des devoirs en commun_. Rectifia Hermione, exaspérée. Et puis, ne soyez pas idiotes, on ne s'enlaçait pas du tout dans les couloirs ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Hannah et Ernie, eux, ils étaient vraiment là.

- On leur a déjà demandé mais on n'y croit pas. Contra Lavande avec un sourire taquin. Allons Hermione, Ernie est ton plus grand admirateur, il ne dirait jamais rien qui compromettrait ton image de Préfète en Chef Gryffondor mais tu sais, on te comprendrait si tu voulais sortir avec un Serpentard. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Ah oui ? Moi, tout ce que je crains en ce moment c'est que votre cerveau ne soit trop atrophié pour pouvoir intégrer une quelconque vérité.

Le sourire de Lavande s'effaça tout comme celui de Parvati et elles commencèrent à la toiser ouvertement. De concert, elles reniflèrent d'indignation. Mais Hermione n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et elles se retirèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, nettement moins gaies que quand elles étaient arrivées.

- Tu y es allée un peu fort, non ? Commenta Ginny en les regardant s'éloigner.

- Elles l'ont cherché ! Pesta Hermione, qui lorgnait à présent sur le reste de son déjeuner sans aucune envie d'y toucher.

Mais après une gorgée de jus de citrouille, elle s'efforça à nouveau à manger, sous l'œil étonné de Ginny. Cette dernière brulait d'envie de lui poser des questions mais en voyant son expression peu encline à la conversation, elle préféra la laisser finir son plantureux repas.

Hermione remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor, le sac pendant à son épaule. Elle décida de rejoindre rapidement son dortoir pour éviter d'entendre tout ce que la populace présente dans la Salle Commune avait à dire à propos de sa liaison fantôme avec Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy… C'est en s'allongeant sur son lit qu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait encore faire ses devoirs avec lui. Harassée, Hermione se redressa et sortit son Manuel de Potion ainsi que son exemplaire de _Milles Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ pour les fourrer dans son sac. Il fallait à présent lui envoyer un mot pour qu'ils se retrouvent quelque part. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps prendre un bout de parchemin, une forme sombre vint tapoter les carreaux de la fenêtre et Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le hibou grand duc de Malefoy s'engouffra dans le dortoir des filles en même temps qu'une bourrasque de vent glacial et quelques flocons de neige.

Hermione saisit le bout de papier accroché à la patte de l'oiseau et caressa le plumage de celui ci dans un reflexe machinal. Le rapace ne sembla pas apprécier puisqu'il mordit violemment les doigts d'Hermione. Elle poussa un juron entre les dents et fusilla le hibou du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de battre des ailes de façon hautaine avant de sortir.

_« Granger,_

_T'es partie si vite que j'ai oubliée de te dire : Slug a aménagé la salle de classe abandonnée du troisième étage, à côté du portait de Cottos le Géant Solitaire, pour que les septièmes années puissent y faire leurs devoirs de Potions. On s'y retrouve à quatorze heures tapante et n'oublie pas tes livres et ton nécessaire à potion._

_Drago._

_P. S : Evite de toucher Amon si tu ne veux pas perdre quelques doigts. »_

« Oh, ça, je l'avais bien compris, merci. » Pensa t elle avec irritation alors que ses doigts lui brulaient encore. Et en plus… En plus, comment ça elle était _partie si vite _? C'est lui qui s'est vexé, lui qui a fait une belle démonstration de son tempérament lunatique et encore lui qui l'a plantée au beau milieu des couloirs déserts… Même si bon, c'était elle qui l'avais mis en colère.

Elle relut la lettre deux, trois fois, remarquant subitement quelque chose d'étrange. Malefoy avait l'air de… Vouloir être ami avec elle ? Sinon pourquoi aurait il signer « Drago » ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom à présent?

Hermione murmura « Drago » entre ses dents avant de grimacer, remettant ses idées en place… Quatorze heures, donc ! Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant ça et au lieu de perdre d'autres précieuses secondes à se poser des questions futiles sur Malefoy –ou à essayer stupidement de prononcer son prénom–, elle décida d'attaquer tout de suite les devoirs fraîchement donnés par le Professeur Babbling.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, elle se retrouva à courir comme une dératée à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard, la salle étant éloignée de la tour des Grffondor. Elle arriva, le souffle court, devant un tableau représentant un géant contemplant les montagnes d'un air songeur et décida prendre un temps de pause pour réarranger ses cheveux. Elle tourna la poignée en cuivre.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur… Deux autres élèves étaient déjà en pleine préparation au fond : Ernie découpait fébrilement ses racines tandis que son coéquipier Serdaigle touillait le contenu de leur chaudron en grimaçant… Malefoy, qui s'était appuyé aux rebords de la fenêtre, discutait vaguement avec son toutou Parkinson et une fois encore, il paraissait être une personne normale, lointaine… Un mec cool et non un Mangemort déchu aux sauts d'humeurs terribles.

Hermione se rapprocha prudemment d'eux et Pansy se retourna en bloc vers elle, comme si elle l'avait flairé, Drago suivit bien évidemment son regard.

- Granger. S'exclama Pansy avec sa petite voix dédaigneuse.

- Parkinson. Salua Hermione. Désolée, je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger… Continua t elle, ne se sentant aucunement_ désolée_.

Pansy la fusilla du regard, ce qu'Hermione lui rendit bien.

- C'est bon, Pansy allait partir de toute façon. Intervint Malefoy en se déplaçant devant une table où trainaient son sac, un chaudron, un chalumeau magique et quelques herbes séchées.

Comprenant par là qu'elle n'aurait plus droit à une autre conversation avec Malefoy, Pansy tourna les talons en ronchonnant puis sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Hermione, satisfaite, s'installa sur un tabouret à côté de Malefoy. Elle sortit ses livres, son couteau en argent, son cuiller en bois et sa petite balance.

- Bon… Philtre de Confusion… Philtre de confusion… Marmonna t elle en feuilletant le livre. Ah voilà, philtre de Confusion et d'Embrouille, pour la durée d'une heure, limite imposée par la confrérie magique. Alors… Une botte de cranson officinal… Une racine de livèche de taille moyenne… Cinq pétales séchés d'achillée sternutatoire… Sept jeunes pousses de salicornes marinées… Une petite fiole de sève de dattier bleu… Trois milligrammes de psilocybes… La démarche m'a l'air pas trop compliqué, c'est des champignons qu'il faut se méfier, je suggérerais que nous mettions nos… Malefoy ?

Elle était surprise de voir que Malefoy ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bout de temps. Couteau en main, il découpait déjà la racine de livèche en fines lamelles, ne portant aucunement attention à la Gryffondor.

- Malefoy, est ce que tu…

- Commence par faire exsuder ces salicornes, Granger, c'est le premier truc qui passe au chaudron après mes racines. Fit il sèchement sans relever les yeux vers elle.

- Qu-… T'as pas à me donner des ordres ! S'indigna Hermione en reposant le livre sur la table.

- Et toi, t'as pas à me faire perdre mon temps. _Accio chaudron_. Murmura t il en direction du chaudron qui était pourtant à sa portée.

Hermione avait bien envie de lui dire d'arrêter de frimer avec sa magie mais elle était trop décontenancée par sa nouvelle attitude. Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer un troisième Malefoy en moins de deux heures… Elle l'observa verser la sève de dattier dans le chaudron et allumer le feu magique d'un coup de baguette puis, il reprit sa racine.

- En plus d'être en retard, tu as aussi décidé de me regarder faire, j'imagine ? Lança t il avec une voix sèche.

- Oh euh… Non. Se ressaisit elle en se décidant enfin à s'occuper des salicornes.

Les petites tiges vertes, semblable à des asperges vivantes, gigotèrent comme des vers dans la main d'Hermione mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle attrapa son couteau et commença à pratiquer une petite incision sur leur bout avant de les presser sur toute leur longueur pour recueillir le liquide verdâtre dans un récipient en verre.

Pourquoi Malefoy devrait il être « normal » envers elle ? Elle appréciait les gestes mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ces fois où il s'est personnellement chargé de pourrir sa vie ainsi que celle de ses amis, quand bien même elle était compréhensive… Et Harry… Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de lui pardonner tout ça aussi vite ? N'était ce pas lui qui en a le plus pâti dans les histoires avec Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à être ami avec lui ? Dans leur trio, Hermione avait toujours eu tendance à critiquer les comportements idiots de Ron mais cette fois… Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre les agissements de Harry. Peut être qu'une fois qu'elle reviendra dans la salle commune, elle lui en parlera…

- Granger, tu sais, je peux réussir cette potion tout seul… Marmonna le Serpentard au bout d'un moment alors qu'il remuait le mélange, à présent rose violacé, avec son cuiller en bois.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répliquait pas, il se tourna vers elle pour voir son air tout à fait absent et ses gestes machinaux.

- Granger ?

Hermione secoua légèrement sa tête et reprit avec ferveur le découpage de ses cransons. Il était impératif qu'elle finisse rapidement cette potion car être là avec Malefoy… C'était trop étrange. Une part d'elle voulait tout simplement oublier ces six années à Poudlard, passer à autre chose et – pourquoi pas – nouer une amitié avec Malefoy… Mais c'était aussi dérisoire que le Ronflak Cornu…

Soudainement, Malefoy lui arracha les cransons de ses mains, la faisant sursauter. Elle le regarda plonger les plantes hachées dans leur chaudron.

- Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'enquit elle.

- Ce que toi, tu aurais du faire. Marmonna t il dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas alors qu'il continuait de touiller leur potion.

Hermione préféra ne pas relever et décida alors de s'occuper d'un autre ingrédient. C'était de l'herbe séchée, très parfumée, tellement qu'elle n'hésita pas à la porter à son nez.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire…

Trop tard. La plante avait à peine frôlé ses narines lorsque la Gryffondor commença à éternuer de manière peu conventionnelle.

- … Ça. Termina le Serpentard dans un souffle presque inaudible. Cela ne s'appelle pas achillée sternutatoire pour rien… Bon, surtout, ne touche à rien. Je ne veux pas que ta morve détériore ma note en potion.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne put répliquer, continuant d'éternuer violemment, ses deux mains recouvrant sa bouche. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer à cause de son nez qui lui chatouillait terriblement. Malefoy lui donna un mouchoir et tenta de s'informer sur la plante dans le livre, tout en gardant un œil sur leur potion. Si Hermione ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait dit qu'il était inquiet pour elle…

- Ça dit que les éternuements devraient s'arrêter six minutes après l'inhalation… Mais les larmes ne s'arrêteront pas de sitôt. Enonça t il, contrit. Je finis cette potion et nous irons à l'infirmerie après.

La Gryffondor se contenta d'hocher la tête et dut se résoudre à faire confiance à son ancien ennemi pour concocter correctement la Potion de Confusion. Mais l'élixir ne semblait pas si simple à fabriquer et Hermione dut à plusieurs reprises signaler à Malefoy des détails qui lui auraient échappé. Après dix minutes, la Potion était terminée et les soubresauts désagréables d'Hermione aussi. Seuls ses yeux bouffis témoignaient de sa douloureuse expérience avec les achillées.

Malefoy se chargeait de remplir une fiole avec la potion argentée tandis que sa coéquipière essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires, ses larmes involontaires coulant à flot sur ses joues. Et c'est exactement à ce moment là que débarquent Zabini et…

- Oh non. C'est Ron. Couina la Gryffondor en essuyant autant que possible ses larmes.

Elle s'était instinctivement accroché au bras de Malefoy et sentit celui-ci se tendre d'appréhension lorsque le regard furieux du rouquin se posa sur eux, allant des larmes de sa meilleure amie au visage blafard du Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Vociféra Ron en rejoignant leur table à grandes enjambées, attirant au passage les regards outrés des autres élèves installés plus loin devant.

Hermione, pétrifiée, se cacha le visage derrière ses mains pendant que Zabini la dévisageait comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Ron lui, scrutait Malefoy avec une telle haine que ce dernier ne serait pas surpris s'il venait lui sauter à la gorge.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Répéta Ron avec plus de hargne.

- Rien. Elle a sniffé de l'achillée toute seule. Répondit Malefoy avec une nonchalance très peu recommandable pour sa situation.

Blaise éclata de rire mais Ron semblait plus remonté que jamais.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire, Malefoy ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Non, plutôt pour un idiot qui se croit héroïque et qui a souvent du mal à voir la vérité qu'on lui met sous le nez.

Ron devint écarlate.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, ça te dit ?

- Aucune répartie ! Mais je ne demande qu'à voir, Weasley.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

- RON, NON !

Mais pendant qu'elle criait, Ron s'était déjà rué sur le blond, l'entrainant à terre et renversant quelques affaires au passage. Heureusement, Zabini eut une réaction plus adéquate et arracha littéralement Ron de sa prise avant de l'immobiliser avec une clé de bras. Malefoy se releva sans aucun mal, quelque peu échevelé, et Hermione ne savait s'il était blessé ou non, à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

- Connard ! Je sais très bien que tu lui as encore jeté un sort, comme quand elle était à la bibliothèque ! C'est quoi cette fois, hein ? S'égosilla Ron en essayant de se dégager de Blaise mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

- Ron, ça suffit ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Protesta Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Mais il lui semblait que cette tentative de calmer Ron ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce naze ! Sois sûre et certaine que je lui referai le portrait quand… -Putain, Zabini, lâche moi !

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne m'a rien fait ! S'écria Hermione en tapant des pieds.

Ron se renfrogna encore plus lorsqu'il vit que Malefoy souriait à côté d'Hermione… Et avant qu'il ne parvienne à sortir un seul mot, il vit avec stupéfaction cette dernière se placer devant leur ennemi de toujours, bien déterminée à se mettre entre eux malgré l'humidité flagrante de ses yeux… Qui n'était pas du à la cruauté de Malefoy.

- Hermione ? Souffla Ron, incrédule. Mais qu'est ce que… ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ne me dis pas que tu prends la défense de ce…

- Je ne prends la défense de personne, Ronald, je ne fais que dire la vérité et si tu trouves que je pleure trop pour faire crédible, prends donc un bouquet d'achillée et essaye de le porter sous ton gros nez d'insensible. Fit elle avec colère, avant d'agripper la manche du blond pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Malefoy acceptait de la suivre aussi gentiment et ne comptait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et Ron, ainsi que ses théories absurdes. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il voulait à tout prix la protéger d'un Serpentard qui énervait autant Hermione, non, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais. Qui plus est, il fallait qu'il se comporte en petit ami héroïque précisément au moment où elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ron et ses idées… Au bout de plusieurs couloirs, elle se souvint soudainement que toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans la salle et oubliant qu'elle avait entrainé Malefoy derrière, elle fit brusquement volt face, heurtant le blond de plein fouet. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop près d'elle, ses yeux gris légèrement teinté de surprise ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi surréalistes que maintenant et ses yeux chocolat remplis de larmes artificielles devaient certainement être une abomination pour lui. Elle recula vivement et essaya de cacher la rougeur naissante sur ses joues, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille d'une manière qui se voulait naturelle. Malefoy la fixait en haussant un sourcil.

- Nos… Nos affaires… On a oublié nos affaires. Balbutia la Gryffondor.

Malefoy se retourna, comme s'il espérait voir leurs affaires surgir de nulle part puis décida de revenir sur ses pas, Hermione sur les talons. Ils sillonnèrent le chemin inverse dans un silence mortuaire, la précédente gêne d'Hermione ne s'étant apparemment pas encore estompée. Elle se contenta de fixer le dos de Malefoy, tout en avançant.

Ce dernier rentra dans la salle de classe en lui disant de l'attendre dehors. Hermione n'eut pas trop à attendre avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Ton sac. Fit il tout simplement en tendant ledit sac à sa propriétaire.

- Je… Merci Malefoy. Et… Euh… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé pour la potion mais la prochaine fois, j'y mettrai un peu plus du mien.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien. Slughorn nous donne habituellement plus de devoirs pour les weekends. Bon… Tu vas où maintenant ?

- Euh… A l'infirmerie. Ensuite, je vais déposer mes affaires dans mon dortoir et j'attendrai l'heure du diner à la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était sentie dans l'obligation de lui faire un récit détaillé sur l'endroit où elle se rendrait plus tard; les mots sont tout simplement sortis de sa bouche sans crier gare… Et maintenant, elle se sentait affreusement stupide, ce qui, en soi, arrivait très rarement. Mais contre toute attente, Malefoy ne se moqua pas d'elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire il se contenta juste d'hocher la tête avec tout de même une certaine indifférence.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons certainement à la bibliothèque. Conclut il avant de réajuster son sac sur les épaules. A plus, Granger.

Et il tourna les talons avec un léger sourire.

Hermione n'eut la possibilité ni l'envie de lui répondre, ses muscles labiaux trop occupés à esquisser un sourire presque niais. Notez bien le « presque » car il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

Les Serpentard ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy était d'aussi mauvaise humeur à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le mur en pierre qui donnait sur leur Salle commune. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi celui-ci s'obstinait à passer la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il avait lui même horreur des livres et des Rats qui infestaient les lieux. Et ils comprenaient encore moins pourquoi il parlait à cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger… Qu'il adresse la parole à une Serdaigle passait encore ou même à une Pouffsouffle, à la limite… Mais elle ? Cette petite Sainte-ni-Touche prétentieuse qu'il haïssait plus que tout ?... D'ailleurs, n'était pas lui qui avait fondé la ligue anti-Granger ? Alors que se passait il ? Zabini et Nott ne disaient rien, Goyle était complètement paumé et Parkinson ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Ecouter aux portes ne servait à rien (il maniait vraiment bien les sortilège de silence et les anti passse-murailles)… Aller lui demander directement, ce serait offrir sa langue à un hachoir, fouiner dans ses affaires était carrément suicidaire et la simple observation ne révélait rien de bien engageant… Et pourtant, ils avaient tous envie de savoir. Et surtout, ils avaient tous _le droit_ de savoir. Ils étaient camarades depuis toujours, il était leur meneur, _le Prince des Serpentard_.

_Pourquoi diable Malefoy se comportait il comme un enfant de cœur ?_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Etant donné qu'Hermione a eu plus de BUSE que les deux autres, et qu'elle a eu plus d'options également, je pense qu'elle doit avoir de moins en moins de cours avec Harry et Ron... J'ai aussi lu que les Septièmes années avaient plus de temps libre et donc, j'ai fait un emploi du temps imaginaire pour notre Hermione... Effectivement, ils ont plus de temps libres. x) Enfin, détrompez moi, sinon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour le second chapitre. Je sais, ça a été long, autant pour moi que pour vous mais ma moyenne en longueur reste tout de même à 4000 mots. Bon, au moins, la fin de ce chapitre vous place au même niveau de suspens que la dernière fois où j'ai publié sur cette fic. :) J'espère que vous avez aimé. <em>

_Un pitit review maintenant ? ^_^ Nan plus sérieusement, ce serait sympa de me donner votre point de vue sur cette nouvelle mode d'écriture._

_Sur ce, au prochain chapitre._

_Yuri._


	4. AVIS

**A V I S**

_Chères lectrices, cette fanfiction est en pleine réécriture et donc, oui, obligatoirement, les chapitres précédents ont été remplacés __du tout au tout__. Les raisons sont avec le nouveau prologue. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. _

_Votre auteure dévouée –mais pas tant que ça à bien y réfléchir-,_

_Yuri. _


End file.
